


That's all

by LilGeeUnit



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilGeeUnit/pseuds/LilGeeUnit
Summary: But Takano proceeded to go forward on the road, forever recalling that day, tallying the days as they passed on by.And that was all..
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	That's all

That’s All 

Just another day passing by...  
..that’s all. 

Takano pursed his lips together, swallowing the lump in his throat, and watching the beginning of light rain trickle amongst his windshield. The feeling he fumbled with-this anxiety of ‘what now,’ was becoming more and more overwhelming with the seemingly ages it took for the light to change green.  
Is this all it was supposed to be..?  
These sort of unanswerable questions flooded his mind, he just couldn’t shake this ultimate reality before him. He could not believe it..  
“Takano-san, you’re not the one I love! Get out of my face! I can’t do this anymore!” Ritsu cried out in frustration, soon after his eyes welling up with tears. “It’s too damn late! You’re too late!” The brunette clenched onto his hair with both hands, despair washing over him.  
He had to give up. No more..  
…No more…  
Takano desperately replied, still after all this time, practically begging for the person before him. “Why now!? Why is it me who’s at fault here!? You had no problem leading me on this whole time, letting me love you whole-heartedly, and make me believe I had a fucking chance!! I love you Onodera!” Tears began to pour out-his soul felt crushed into something he hadn’t ever felt before.  
“I didn’t ask you to come chasing after me Takano-san! Nobody asked you to love me!”  
That did it.  
“Huh!? You did! When I met you!”  
Ritsu grasped tighter onto his hair, sobbing much himself and shaking his head in distress. “N-no. No I didn’t. I didn’t!” Ritsu stood in Takano’s apartment, his anxiety so high he couldn’t even speak anymore it seemed. Nothing would come out other than stutters and what sounded like gibberish.  
Takano turned his back to the man whom he stayed loving for eleven years, taking a seat on his couch in exhaustion. “I know you are saying you don’t want me now. And, maybe, if we had reconnected the exact same way when we did this last year at Marukawa sooner-Before you had to marry her-you wouldn’t be regressing as though I don’t mean shit. But I know you love me, Ritsu! For the past year you failed to mention you had already married her! What about me huh? I stayed by your side! I tried-I fucking tried to-”  
Ritsu hugged himself tightly now, the reality was spitting in their faces, laughing it’s ass off at the state it had brought them to. “I used to dream about us…about you. I would wake up in cold sweat and tears. God knows how much I love you, Takano-san.” Ritsu wiped his tears, and felt himself already missing him.  
But this was good-bye.  
It must be goodbye.  
“I can’t keep being selfish anymore..i can’t have you because I fell into my family’s pressure two years ago.” Ritsu swallowed his pride, knowing he made his bed and now he must lie in it. “When I started Marukawa, I left home, including An-chan, because I was ashamed. And I needed to run. I couldn’t ride on coattails, and I never loved her.”  
“…”  
“I never meant to…I never thought I’d..” Ritsu drifted off, leaving the rest unsaid, but not unknown to either of them. He had a baby on the way, and an unfortunate wife he left with no comfort or love.  
“Onodera,” Takano stayed with his back turned to the brunette, though rising from his seat on the couch, listening to the sounds of Ritsu’s light footsteps. “If you leave, It’s over… you’ll have won..” Takano put a hand upon his face, praying for a miracle. For a way…. Any way..  
‘I need you..’ He thinks to himself. ‘I need you to stay.’  
Ritsu treaded hopelessly, to the end of the hall where the exit awaited. He did not want to go.  
But he could no longer stay.  
“Takano-san..” He murmured, swallowing his sorrow.  
“Ritsu if you leave, this is it! I swear on my life this will be it!”  
Ritsu said in a whisper, though Takano could not hear. “I love you.” And the brunette said nothing more, then exited the apartment complex forever.  
Immediately as the door had closed behind the brunette, he turned to face the man already gone. Takano felt his heart fall and shatter into pieces.  
“…”  
The stoplight changed green, as the memory of the brunette brought unfathomable emotions begin pouring out from the poor man’s heart.  
“Goddamn it Ritsu!! I fucking love you!” He slammed his fist on the steering wheel of his car, unable to control this feeling of anguish.  
But Takano proceeded to go forward on the road, forever recalling that day, tallying the days as they passed on by.  
And that was all.. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sekiichi Hatsukoi.  
Thanks for reading.


End file.
